


lips red as the rose

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Roses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dozen red beads scatter your fingers and palms</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips red as the rose

**Author's Note:**

> jesus help me this sucks so bad as if i havent been feeling like trash for the past five days im so sorry for this

“I didn’t mean any harm, I swear!” Tyler says, making a bit of a distorted expression as he observes the pain he’s inflicted on Josh’s fingers.

He had honestly thought the roses had been checked for thorns before he’d bought them from the florist’s, but he was gravely wrong. Now there were around a dozen small red beads sprouting from Josh’s fingers and palms. _Damn did he feel shitty about that._ He’d only meant to confess his massive crush on his best friend, _that worked out well…._

“It’s okay.” Josh muses quietly, placing the bundle on the table in the front hall of his house, turning back once he did. “I just need some band-aids, no big deal. What were you here for again?”

Tyler’s breathing almost stops for probably the fourth time that afternoon, and he squeezes a fist before he speaks up. “I’m a little….in love with you? Maybe a lot in love?”

He promptly panics on the inside, heartbeat speeding up as thoughts of rejection begin to go through his mind again. He’s almost stuck enough in himself that he just about doesn’t notice the smile lighting up Josh’s face.

“Me too. I was waiting for you, man.” Josh says, looking at Tyler warmly as he leans in for a hug, which was awkward due to his still-bleeding hands.

_Oh, oh , oh!_

Tyler’s probably shaking a bit as he hugs back, and he will completely deny any tears shed in that moment.

They stay like that for a few moments, hugging eachother in the hallway of Josh’s house, before Josh himself finally pulls back with a laugh. “I need to patch up the wounds your love for me has caused.”

The shit-eating grin Tyler shows in that moment was probably worth a million dollars.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
